


boss

by luvityz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, M/M, Office, hangyul has some dialogue tho, jinhyuk cameo, wooseok has no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvityz/pseuds/luvityz
Summary: kim wooseok decides to court his crush and boss, cho seungyoun





	boss

**Author's Note:**

> first ao3 fic!! pls bear with me hehe

"thank you for ordering! please come again," wooseok said as he waved a goodbye to the customer. "you're doing quite well for someone who's only two weeks new." his co-worker and close friend jinhyuk said. "that's what you become when you're dedicated to your work." wooseok said with a grin. 

few minutes passed when the bell of the door rang, signalling a new customer. wooseok regained his position, ready to entertain the new comer. "hello! what would you li-" before wooseok, there stood a handsome man, attire so formal as if he was attending a meeting. he also wore glasses, which made him look smart. "w-wow sir, you're hot." wooseok mumbled, though the other perfectly heard it. "um, i'm gonna get hot choco please." the other said, clearing his throat. "r-right! one hot choco please!" wooseok shouted. he grabbed a cup and marker. "may i know your name sir?" wooseok asked. "seungyoun." the other responded. "seungyoun. beautiful." wooseok said as he wrote down the name. "please go find a seat sir. i'll serve your hot choco in no time!" wooseok exclaimed. seungyoun nodded and went to find a seat. wooseok was left smiling like an idiot. 

"focus on your work, nitwit." jinhyuk said, getting wooseok out of his daydream. "shut up. i'm adoring a hot dude." wooseok said, still not taking his eyes off the new guy. "i know he's handsome, but don't be distracted." jinhyuk said as he continued to make a cappuccino. "how can you not look at him? he's too good to be true." wooseok said. "he's been going here regularly. so, i'm used to his face." jinhyuk said. "i'd marry him." wooseok mumbled. "as what elsa said, you can't marry a man you just met." jinhyuk said. "stop it with your frozen obsessed ass. you're ruining the moment." wooseok said, making jinhyuk laugh. "how can you be so sure that he's single? he's too handsome to not have a girlfriend." jinhyuk said. "i don't care, honestly. plus, he looks too busy to entertain girls." wooseok said, looking at the busy seungyoun who was indeed meeting high class people. "and you think he's gay and will entertain you?" jinhyuk asked. "we'll never know unless we try."

* * *

to wooseok's delight, seungyoun kept on going back to the cafe. it was either to hold a meeting or just have hot choco by himself. and wooseok, he couldn't stop staring at the other. he doesn't know what attracted him to seungyoun, but he knows the other has something special. 

"jinhyuk, do you know where seungyoun works at?" wooseok asks one day. "i have no idea. all i know is that he has a high position in the company he works at." jinhyuk said. "why? you're going to apply at that same company?" jinhyuk added. "no," wooseok said and laughed. "i'm just curious." 

* * *

the constant visits of seungyoun to the cafe came to a halt. for weeks, the other didn't show up. wooseok's energy drained too, since seungyoun's presence was the one that cheered him up. eventually, wooseok had to resign in his work to continue his studies. he was grateful for his mom for her hard work because without her, he wouldn't be able to finish his studies. 

"good morning sir, how may i help you?" the woman in the front desk asked. "may i know where the application for secretary is?" wooseok asked. "please go to the eighth floor and the room at the farthest end is where you'll apply for the job." the woman said. "thank you!" wooseok said and bowed to the other. he went to inside the elevator with a heavy sigh. _you can do this wooseok. for mom and dad. _wooseok mentally said. before the elevator closed, a hand reached out. "thank you," the one who recently got in mumbled. that voice was so familiar in wooseok's ear. _no way._ he thought and looked at the other. it was him. cho seungyoun.

he was busy looking at his phone that he didn't notice wooseok staring at him. "what floor will you go sir?" wooseok asked. "eighth floor please, thank you." seungyoun said, still giving his attention to his phone. "what a coincidence, i'll go there too." wooseok said and giggled. seungyoun didn't respond, and wooseok felt awkward. _can eighth floor come already? _ wooseok said, getting impatient. hearing the ding, wooseok got out of the elevator, but seungyoun was faster than lighting._ what's up with him? _wooseok thought as he followed the other. that was when he realized seungyoun went in the room he was supposed to go too. the room at the farthest end. that realization left wooseok smiling like an idiot. 

he's applying to be the secretary of cho fucking seungyoun. 

* * *

_"no freaking way!" _ jinhyuk exclaimed on the other line. "yes, that's what i thought too! but no, he is indeed my boss! i am not dreaming!" wooseok exclaimed. "spill the details. how did the interview go?" jinhyuk asked. "it went super well. he just asked me a few questions, and then boom! i'm hired." wooseok said with a grin. "that's what we call the wooseok charm. did he recognize you?" jinhyuk asked. "i think he doesn't recognize me though." wooseok responded. in the interview, seungyoun had no reaction upon seeing the other. it was as if wooseok never became his cashier slash waiter and seungyoun was never his customer. "cheer up! at least you're now his secretary." jinhyuk said. "yes. indeed i am."

* * *

"wooseok?" as seungyoun called his name, wooseok immediately got off his seat. "yes sir?" he asked. "can you grab me a hot ch-"

"hot choco coming right up sir!" wooseok said, getting out of seongyoun's office and to the canteen. "is that hot choco for your boss again?" lee hangyul, the human resource manager asked, making wooseok bolt. "hangyul! you susprised me. and yes, this is for seungyoun. made it extra delicious since its his favorite." wooseok said with a smile. "why do you like him so much?" hangyul asked, making himself a cup of coffee too. "i'm just curious. i mean, yes he is truly handsome, but is that it? everybody knows how serious he is with work and he doesn't pay much attention to love in general." hangyul added. "there's something in him...and i can't describe it. i know he has a good personality. i'm sure of it." wooseok said. "if you really want to be with him, how will that happen then? he's not making any move." hangyul asked.

"then i'll be the one to make the move."

* * *

"hello sir! bought you some chocolates to brighten your day!" in such an early morning, wooseok got so much energy to give off a smile. "oh? thank you wooseok." seungyoun said, unsure of what to say and react. "i know it's very random to give you some chocolates, but i only wanted to see you smile." wooseok said. seungyoun had his eyes wide with the other's words, and he couldn't react properly. "i'll be right back to check your schedule for today. enjoy those sir!" wooseok now went out, and seungyoun let out the breathe he didn't realize he was holding in. _damn, how powerful wooseok is to leave seungyoun speechless. _

the next day, seungyoun found hot choco and chocolates lying on his desk. it came with a note that says:

**you'll be busy today sir, so i made you your favorite hot choco and bought the same chocolates! cheer up and smile!"**

unknowingly, seungyoun smiled. _this kid, _he thought, _is really something else. _<strike></strike>

for the whole week, seungyoun would always encounter a cup of hot choco and variety of chocolates. he was utterly confused as to why wooseok kept doing that, but he let his assumptions pass. not until the second week when he saw a small bouquet of flowers, specifically a bunch of light red carnations. it didn't come up with a note, but he certainly knows who gave it. it was only wooseok who can enter his office. this gave him the urge to talk to wooseok and clarify whatever the other's motive was.

"you wanted to talk to me sir?" wooseok said as he entered the office. seungyoun didn't say anything, but only showed the boquet. "you didn't like them sir? sorry, those were the only flowers i could think of." wooseok said. and lied. he knows lots of flowers, but he chose those carnations because of their meaning. hopefully seungyoun got it. "no. no. it's beautiful, i must say," seungyoun started. "but my question is why?" seungyoun said, perplexed. "why?" asked wooseok who tilted his head. "i've been keeping this assumptions in, and i didn't want to mention it since we're here for professional work, but kim wooseok," 

"do you like me? that's why you've been giving me things?"

wooseok smiled, which seungyoun found interesting. "of course. i don't just give people things and spend my money on them." wooseok said. "you might not like me that way sir, but i'll prove to you that i'm worth your time." wooseok added. _this kid's confident. _seungyoun thought. "oh, so you're going to court me?" seungyoun said, playing along. "yes. and i'll do anything just to hear that sweet 'yes' of yours." wooseok said with a poised stance. seungyoun coughed at this. _he sure is serious about this. _"well then. go back to work wooseok. thank you for your time."

* * *

"you're one cool guy wooseok hyung!" hangyul exclaimed as they met once again at the company's canteen. "i can't believe i even had that confidence in me." wooseok said. "so, is he up for it?" hangyul asked. "up for what?" wooseok asked. "you know, the courting thing." hangyul said, taking a sip from his coffee. "i guess? he didn't say anything." wooseok answered, taking as well a sip from his coffee. "he must be flustered." hangyul said, laughing at the thought. "flustered? he can't be new at this courting stuff." wooseok said in disbelief. "trust me, nobody's courted that guy. i've been working at this company for years." hangyul said. "no way. he's a handsome, rich and kind man! who wouldn't date him?" wooseok bursted. "well..." hangyul hesitated. it seemed like he wanted to say something but he kept closing his mouth. "well what hangyul?" wooseok asked, getting impatient. 

"seungyoun hyung... he had past relationships. way back. long time ago. he had bad experiences with them, that's why it looks like he doesn't seem too interested with love and the like. he just doesn't want to be involved in that kind of relationship again." hangyul explained. "what kind of relationship?" wooseok asked. "that, i can't answer. i feel like it should be seungyoun hyung who should answer that. but wooseok hyung, promise me one thing. you take care of him and treat him right, okay?"

"sure. i promise."

* * *

for months (maybe two or three), wooseok did things to convince seungyoun of his love. first, he gave his boss some chocolates. then he changed his routine by surprising seungyoun with a flower each day. different flowers with different meanings. he also amazed seungyoun with his barista skills. if hot choco was his favorite, frappe was his to-go. and as seungyoun thought wooseok was done, the latter flooded seungyoun's desk with notes each day. each sticky note contained wooseok compliments for him, or how the other wants his boss' day to go. seungyoun felt his cheeks blush every time he would read wooseok's notes. and not only that, wooseok was working hard and would do his job well. seungyoun saw determination in wooseok's eyes. _is this what real love and admiration feels like?_

* * *

wooseok can really feel his heart beating fast and loud. maybe because they're up the rooftop and looking down the city was scary, or maybe because he's alone with seungyoun at such a romantic place. "why did you bring me here?" wooseok asks, looking around the place. "also, i never knew this company building has a rooftop." wooseok added. "wanted to be alone with you," seungyoun answered. wooseok felt his cheeks heat up. "why? we can always talk at your office." wooseok said. "here, we don't need to act professional. and they might get suspicious. they all know you're courting me, so it's better to talk about it in private." seungyoun says. "ah, so we're talking about the courting." wooseok said as he nods his head. "i have come to a decision. and you're not gonna like it." seungyoun started. with his use of words, wooseok already knew what was next. "oh. well, i understand. why─"

"you're not gonna like it because you're gonna love it. my answer's yes." seungyoun said, cutting off wooseok. it caught the latter off guard that he only looked at the other in disbelief. "holy shit- are you serious?" wooseok asked. seungyoun nodded his head. "haha! you're─ oh my god! does that mean-?" wooseok said, pointing back and forth to him and seungyoun. "that we're together? hm, yes." seungyoun answered wooseok's indirect question. "no shit!" wooseok exclaimed, pacing all over the place. "yes shit!" seungyoun exclaimed back, and wooseok couldn't contain his joy that he jumped. "cho seungyoun's finally my boyfriend!" wooseok shouted, taking advantage of the rooftop to express his feelings. "c'mere," seungyoun chuckles and holds wooseok by the waist and holds him in place. it then turned into a hug, with wooseok snuggling on the other's chest. "thank you." wooseok said. "for what?" seungyoun asked. "for making me think i deserve your time. and for considering me into your life." wooseok answered. "then i want to thank you too." seungyoun said. "for what?"

"for making me believe i'm worth loving."

* * *

"a d-date?" wooseok asked his boyfriend. "yes. is it alright with you?" seungyoun said. "of course! where and when?" wooseok questioned. "i'll keep that a secret. but can you please wear a fancy suit?" seungyoun said. the sudden request gave wooseok an idea as to where they were going. "sure. my dad probably has some for me to wear."

"great! i'll pick you up at seven."

_wow. _the place left wooseok in awe. they were in one of south korea's best fancy restaurants, and wooseok could tell not much people can afford it in here. "seungyoun, this place is incredible." wooseok commented. "right? i've been here couple of times so it's not that surprising." seungyoun said. "reservation for cho seungyoun please," after their brief talk about the place, seungyoun went to the waiter to ask about his reservation. "you reserved a room for us?" wooseok asked. "of course. wanted to make it special." seungyoun said and winked at the other. "please, follow me." the waiter said.

as the waiter opened the door for the two of them to enter, wooseok and seungyoun were greeted by the aromatic smell of the food. "wow, that smells delicious." wooseok said, briskly walking towards the table that was diligently placed at the center of the room. on top of it were various foods, and it’s up to you to imagine some fancy cuisines you can think.

the ground was also surrounded by rose petals, and wooseok swore he wanted to kiss seungyoun there and then. but of course, they needed to eat first. “enjoy.” seungyoun said as they indulged themselves on the food. 

“why’d you bring me here? is there a reason for this date?” wooseok asks once they both were done eating all the food on the table. “well, hangyul told me that he told you about my past,” seungyoun started. “and maybe if i tell you about it, you’d understand me more.” seungyoun said. “ah i see. well, go on.” wooseok said, motioning seungyoun to continue. “as he said, i’ve been into relationships. but they were a long time ago. those relationships i had... were the worst experiences i’ve ever encountered.”

”i only had three girlfriends in my life. and they were the relationships i had. my worst experiences. the three of them were very alike, and i couldn’t believe i became a fool by letting them hurt me in the same ways.” 

“how?” wooseok asked. “they used me. basically, they just dated me for fame and money.” seungyoun answered. hearing those, wooseok became furious. “wow. those bitches didn’t have shame?” wooseok said. “unfortunately.” seungyoun responded. “that's why i was kinda doubting you, whether you were serious about me or not.” seungyoun said. “i don’t want to be in that position again.” he added. 

“i won’t let that happen to you again. swear, i’m not like them.” wooseok said, drawing a cross on his heart. “i trust you. that’s why i answered yes.” seungyoun said. wooseok smiled at his words. he then leaned in and kissed seungyoun on his forehead. 

“i won’t make you regret giving me chance. i promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading! i will post more stories soon <3


End file.
